Reckless
by Caramelized
Summary: In which Lily Evans is reckless with her emotions, tugging a confused James Potter into the turmoil.
1. Close Enough

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters within this story nor do I own the lyric to the song I alluded to in this story. I'd be a git to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Reckless<strong>

_By xLycheeRain_

1. Close Enough

Lily slipped into the bustling crowd, trying to escape the Great Hall, ignoring the glances and glares directed at her, not caring if she was sopping wet. She chanced a peek behind her, and didn't like what she saw.

A mop of messy, wet black hair bobbed up and down the mass of students, wildly looking about. She accidentally locked eyes with deep hazel. Immediately, she snapped her head back around and continued weaving through her peers.

_Why did so many people have to come to dinner at this time and all at once?_

As soon as Lily broke free of the crowd, she sprinted until her lungs gave out. She silently thanked Merlin for reaching her dorm, for even being able to escape _him_ at all.

Breathlessly whispering her password, Lily locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor, shivering. She could feel the heavy footfalls of a certain boy approach her room. She promptly covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the frantic knocking and the voice she desperately didn't and wanted to hear.

_.x.  
><em>

After chasing a certain redhead from the Quidditch pitch in the pouring rain, James was quite out of breath.

_How can such tiny legs carry someone so fast?_

He entered the Great Hall and groaned inwardly, far too many people for his liking at the moment. James scanned the room quickly, hoping for any brilliant flash of red. His eyes tricked him several times as he replayed the scene that hadn't happened long ago. Then, an unmistakable emerald green locked into view. That was her, no doubt about it.

Gathering the rest of his scattered strength, James sprinted through the crowd, hoping to catch that redhead before she locked him out—in more ways than one.

Much to his dismay, the door he sought was already closed. Panting and trying to calm his breath, James licked his lips before stepping closer to the door. He raised the hand to knock, and then hesitated. He let the hand fall back to his side, deciding to rest his back against the door.

Slowly but surely, James let his body slide down and let the back of his head hit the wood with a dull thud.

She was close enough to touch, but far enough to not let him know what she was thinking of.

A few puffs of air later, James finally breathed out,

"Lily…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well what do you know... I'm alive! I had to write this. The song has been bugging me to write a story and I ultimately decided to use James and Lily. This shall not be the end of HP for me!

Sorry for not updating any of my RokuNami stories, but I will get right on that! This is a tiny project that should be finished relatively quickly. Don't expect it to be of genius... just a top of head story.

Still obsessed with James & Lily; can't get enough.

Please R&R! It'd seriously brighten my day :).

-xLychee


	2. Reminder

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters within this story nor do I own the lyric to the song I alluded to in this story. I'd be a git to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Reckless<strong>

_By xLycheeRain_

2. Reminder

Lily felt a weight press against her back. Alarmed, she immediately sat up straight and stared at the door, forgetting to cover her ears.

_Maybe it was just my imagination..._

Before Lily could even finish her thought, she heard the hushed and desperate voice of James Potter.

"Lily..."

Shivering violently, she wasn't sure if the cause was the boy outsider her door, or if she was still soaking wet—

Merlin's pants! She was still miserably wet and cold. Just as Lily was about to scramble to get clothes to go to the Prefects' Bathroom, she remembered there was no getting past James.

Bugger, just _thinking_ about his _name _made her feel tingly.

_Maybe I could talk to him... just ask him to go away._

Lily shakily placed her hand on the door and opened her mouth to talk, but an entirely different voice from her own called out instead,

"Prongs?"

Sirius Black. Of course he would come looking for _him_. They're practically attached to the hip.

"Prongs, there you are. I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Lily held her breath. Why isn't he responding?

"Prongs... you're not—"

"Yes, Sirius. I am."

He wasn't _what_, and did he really just call Sirius by name? Lily hadn't heard that since fifth year... She heard a deep sigh come from the other side of her door.

"James... why do you keep doing this to yourself? Don't you see what she does to you? Merlin, you're still sopping wet! C'mon... let's get you cleaned up while you're still hung up on—"

"I'm not hung up on her! I was just... so close, Padfoot."

Lily heard the break in his voice; it nearly broke _her_.

"Prongs..."

She heard shuffling outside her door. Lily took this cue to quickly gather her clothes and wait for her chance to sprint to the Prefects' Bathroom... Oh how she desperately needed a warm bath.

Ignoring the low muffled voices, Lily flipped through her clothes until she found her pajamas. She then made her way over to her door. The voices had moved to the other side of the hallway, towards _his_ dorm. They just _had_ to be appointed Head Girl and Head Boy together...

Feeling brave, Lily cracked her door open and peered outside.

"So close, Padfoot. I swear I just—"  
>"Yeah, Prongs. Hold on, let's just get into your room first, alright?"<p>

"But I just... I can't believe she—"

"Lily Evans."

Lily froze. Did Siruris have eyes on the back of his head or something?

In slight fear and plenty of shock, she watched the Head Boy portrait swing open and admit the two boys. Her head started spinning; did James really make his password... her?

The portrait slammed back into place, bringing Lily back to the present. Shuddering lightly, she remembered she needed to take a bath, _immediately._She hastily made her way to the Prefects' Bathroom and hurriedly turned the water on.

Peeling off her clothes, Lily stepped into the hot bath and felt her tense muscles relax. Feeling intensely better, she sat on the bench and leaned her head back against the sides. Her eyelids drooped down and Lily let her mind drift away.

_.x._

_Why had she let Alice talk her into this? Bloody hell she was wearing a _skirt_ when there's a fair amount of _wind_ outside! That's not even the insanity..._  
><em>Lily Evans had let Alice Prewett talk her into meeting Potter in the Quidditch pitch before dinner<em>—dressed up_._

_What in the bloody hell was she thinking? She didn't even like Potter_—_! _

_Actually… that was a lie. They _had_ been getting along recently. More than getting along really; she was beginning to enjoy his company. In fact… she sometimes wanted it. Lily couldn't explain it. After… 5__th__ year, Potter had completely left her alone. It actually gave her time to think instead of being incessantly badgered._

_In 6__th__ year, she had caught him under his cloak. Well… more like _he_ caught _her_. Lily was making her way up the stairs, her mind on something else. She had half escaped the trick step, but nicked her foot on the edge—suddenly, she was airborne. That is… until she realized a pair of rough arms had caught her from face planting the marble staircase. _

_A soft "Careful, Evans" was muttered and Lily was set back down. She heard a whisk of a cloak and just barely glimpsed a pair of shoes walking away. He hadn't even bothered to stop and talk to her…_

_Then in 7__th__ year, when he was appointed Head Boy, Potter still didn't talk to her unless spoken to. However, during patrols, he was forced to converse with her. To Lily's pleasant surprise, he was quite amusing. He even dropped the surnames and called her '_Lily_'.  
><em>

_Then, out of the blue during a night patrol, Po_—_ James apologized. So lengthily that she couldn't even remember all the words he said, but she did catch the look in his eyes and knew he was completely, and utterly sincere._

_Maybe… it was from then on that she—_

_"Merlin, Lily. Why'd you call me out here? …And why the bloody fuck are you wearing a skirt?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did I say I was going to update fast? Sorry, shoot me. I lied. I have like, no inspirational juice. Which is why I stopped where I was. The song I was listening to that inspired me to write this... I got kind of sick of listening to it, but don't worry! I WILL finish this... and jump back in it.

I should seriously reconsider writing long-winded stories without a well planned plot...

And for those RokuNami fans out there that were disappointed to read another JamesLily... I'm sorry. I will definitely hop back into RokuNami as well. I'm just in a phase...

Until next time!

-xLychee


End file.
